kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beam
Beam is a resilient copy ability that has been around ever since Kirby could copy abilities. It has appeared in every game in which Kirby had over 20 basic copy abilities and is said to be the favorite ability of Kirby creator, Masahiro Sakurai. Its signature attack is a beam whip, where a chain of light moves from pointing up to pointing down, the end staying in Kirby's hand. Sometimes it's a chain of light, and sometimes it's a chain of energy balls. In Kirby Super Star Kirby fires the ability from a rod instead of it just coming out of his hand, and gives it more abilities than in other games. Beam is good for reaching places behind walls to hit switches. It's decent for fighting enemies, however it is not very strong and the beam is slow. In every game Beam is obtained from Waddle Doo. However, in Kirby Super Star, Beam is also obtainable from Laser Ball, because there was no Laser power in that game. In most games Waddle Doo is the first enemy with a copy ability that Kirby encounters. The copy scroll, found in Kirby: Squeak Squad, makes Beam longer, stronger, faster, and have a larger radius of attack. This power does not work underwater. The helper in Kirby Super Star however can still do the basic beam whip. Interestingly, Beam's hat looks like Mirror's, only with a different color scheme. Attacks and Features Kirby's Adventure Kirby fires an energy whip. This move is in every game with Beam. Kirby Super Star Beam of course retains the beam whip, along with some new moves that have yet to appear in another game: Hold Y, release after Kirby stops charging = Beam Wave. Shoots forward, plowing through enemies. The strongest out of the beam attacks (excluding capture beam), but still not very powerful. →+Y (on the ground, near an enemy) = Capture Beam. Counts as a throw Kirby will grab the enemy. Press Y again to shoot the enemy diagonally up, severely damaging other enemies it touches. This doesn't work on bosses and mini bosses. Dash+Y (on the ground) = Cycle Beam. Kirby will create a vortex of blue orbs in front of him. Dash+Y (in the air) = Beam Machine Gun. Kirby will shoot sparks diagonally downwards. If he does this while jumping up, he will fly higher than a normal jump. Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland Beam works the same as in Kirby's Adventure, except the beam is kind of faster. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror It's still the same. Kirby Canvas Curse In this game Beam's behaivor is a bit different, it no longer comes from Kirby's hand but instead slowly rotates around him when he is touched with the DS stylus and if the stylus is held on him he can float in midair. Also Kirby doesn't wear the hat for beam in this game but instead is surrounded by orange stars. Kirby: Squeak Squad Beam has an electricity element applied to it, and when the beam comes in contact with metal floors or water, sparks will travel along them even up metal chains. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Beam Kirby appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a common trophy dipicting his Super Star appearence.http://brawlcentral.com/content.php?p=trophy/kirby/beam_kirby The Waddle Doo that King DeDeDe throws with his Side-B move use the Beam ability and Kirby can inhale them but he cannot copy the Beam ability. Though in Smash Bros., swalloing Zero Suit Samus may be considered getting the Beam ability because her ability is the most similar. Category:Copy Ability